1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system capable of being mounted in a seat of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, media units including video screens have been mounted in the headrests of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These media units may play video and audio from different media sources located in different portions of the vehicle.
When selling a vehicle, new and used vehicle dealerships may give consumers the option of installing a vehicle seat entertainment system. In such a situation, the dealerships may want to show an example of an installed entertainment system to a prospective purchaser.
Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle seat entertainment system that can be easily mounted to or removed from a seat and a process for displaying vehicle seat entertainment systems that allows for easy, installation or removal of an entertainment system depending on whether a purchaser chooses the entertainment system as an option in the vehicle.